Prayer A Tokio Hotel story
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: Bill and Tom have been close their entire lives and nothing can't break that. Right? The guys are about to embark on their first full out US tour and little do they know it might be their last. Meeting new people is not always a good thing.


Tokio Foreign Relations

Prayer

**(Tokio Hotel Fanfic)**

Bill stepped off the stage letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The multitude of screaming Canadian fans and random flying objects landing on stage had made tonight's show especially exhausting. If he had a Euro for every article of clothing launched at his head he'd be rolling in cash.

Bill's vision blurred slightly as he descended the short stair case leading backstage. He concluded that his ragged state might have been a result of one too many dance moves tonight. He couldn't help it if he got a little too excited during the encore of "Break Away". That song is meant to be moved to. Bracing himself against the railing, Bill tried to regain his energy. All he needed was a moment to rest. This was not easily achieved due to his hectic touring schedule of late. At least tomorrow was a traveling day. Twenty hours on a bus was only good for one thing, sleep.

"You ok dude?" Tom questioned coming up behind his brother. "You're blocking the stairs."

"Sorry" Bill sighed stepping to one side. "I'm catching a breath."

"Well you better start breathing we begin our first full out US tour tomorrow."

"I know; I'll be fine." Bill smiled standing up straight. "Where's our first show?"

"Chicago?" Tom answered descending the stairs followed by Georg and Gustav. "I think?"

"You don't know?" Georg laughed glancing back at Gustav. "Hey, Mr. Perfect doesn't know."

"Do you?" Tom questioned defensively. Georg fell silent and looked at Gustav who just shrugged. "I thought so." Tom laughed smiling wickedly in triumph. "Now, I suggest we get to the bus before the mob locates it."

The band's current tour bus sat idling directly outside the backstage entrance of the Toronto venue. There was a distinct roar coming form the front of the venue and if Bill was right it was getting closer. Maybe he was just paranoid, but a Giant mob of fans was not what he needed at the moment. It's not that he resented the attention he got, but living your life being constantly watched got old.

Bill let out a sigh and quickly ascended the bus steps only to stop just short of the top stair. For the second time tonight Bill was blocking Tom's way. "Move your feet man or I'm going to push you." Tom laughed bitterly, but Bill's slim form stayed still. "Hello, up there, anyone home?"

"Who are you?" Bill questioned sounding puzzled. This made tom even more frustrated.

"Who's who?" He questioned again. "Would you move your giant head of hair so I can see what the hell you're talking about?" Bill took the last step and moved to the side, clearing Tom's view of the Bus's interior. Sure enough there was something strange about the picture before him.

There was a women perched atop the breakfast booth smiling sarcastically at the band. She was dressed in a form fitting black and red lace cosset, what appeared to be a black pleated Minnie skirt, fishnet stocking and knee high leather boots that resembled the pair Bill had worn to the 2008 Comet awards. Her hair was a deep black and when the light caught is it almost looked purple. It was cut in a choppy style that would have been at home on a member of the Helsinki vampires complete with red highlights. She looked like the type of girl you'd see at a Goth club not sitting on Tokio Hotel's tour bus.

"Who are you?" Tom questioned following his brother's train of thought.

"Lilith," She answered in a voice that made Tom's skin crawl. This chick was scary, but for some reason he couldn't help but gravitate towards her. There was something hidden behind those intense eyes and slender facial features that intrigued him. "Didn't they inform you I'd be coming?"

"No," Bill answered taking a seat across from her. "Were we supposed to know something?"

"Of course we where or she wouldn't of asked." Tom laughed "Geezz Bill think before you talk. I'm Tom by the way."

"I know." Lilith answered sharply. "Look if you want to call someone and authenticate my presence then I suggest you do so before the bus starts moving."

Georg removed a phone from his pocket and disappeared into the back of the bus leaving the rest of the band to their confusion. Bill starred at Lilith the whole time Georg was gone trying to figure out why he couldn't stop starring. She was a sight in her gothic garb, but he'd seen worse. There was just something about this Lilith that he couldn't place his finger on. Judging by the look on Tom's face he was thinking the same thing. Though, Tom always stares at girls like that, maybe it was all in his own head?

After several moments of awkward silence Georg returned with an answer. "Ok, management says she's our new tour documenter."

"Our what?" Bill asked still a bit confused.

"Tour documenter," Georg continued. "She's here to develop publicity for the US tour, something about a book."

"Let me help with that thought." Lilith interrupted hopping down off the tabled and smoothing out her barley there skirt. "What I do is help introduce bands the States. I travel with the band, eat with the band….,"

"Sleep with the band?" Tom laughed cutting her off.

"Ha ha Mr. Dreadlocks," Lilith growled glaring at Tom. "I'll have you know I despise arrogant personalities and before this trip is through I'm going to break you of yours." Tom just stared at her in shock. He'd never been talked to like that by a member of the opposite sex in his life. By the look on his face he could tell Bill was enjoying it. "As I was saying…., through the closeness I achieve with a band I develop an in-depth documentation in the form of a tour diary. Also, if the record label requests it a DVD to accompany the book will also be developed. Any questions?"

"Well…?" Bill began raising his hand like he was back in the third grade. "So you're going to be like an unofficial band member. You know traveling on the bus, hanging backstage and attending shows."

"Exactly" Lilith smiled looking pointedly at tom she added, "At least one of you was paying attention.'"

Bill couldn't help but smile. This girl wasn't going to be raking any of Tom's lines and bill loved the thought of it. This was going to be an interesting tour to say the least.


End file.
